Um Desconhecido?
by Megawinsone
Summary: Anos depois do fim de Dbgt, Vegeta vai ter problemas com sua filha e também vai descobrir que tem um primo, que vai vir atrás dele a pedido de seu pai, que é irmão do Rei Vegeta. O que será que Vegeta vai fazer? Como o irmão do Rei Vegeta sobreviveu
1. Lembranças e Preocupações

Observação: Todos os personagens de Dragon Ball Z pertencem a Akira Toriyama, e não a mim.  
  
Um Desconhecido?  
  
Essa história se passa alguns anos depois do fim da fase GT.  
  
Capítulo1: Lembranças e Preocupações.  
  
Nesse momento, no Planeta Pretex-lox.  
  
Ainda me recordo como se fosse hoje. Meu irmão Rei Vegeta invadindo meu quarto e mandando eu e a minha esposa embora do Planeta Vegeta.  
  
________________________Flash Back__________________________  
  
Eu estava dormindo abraçado com minha esposa, tínhamos acabado de nos casar quando de repente ouvi um barulho e abri os olhos, foi ai que vi meu irmão e mais dois guardas reais. Nesse momento, Nistrak também acordou e imediatamente fez cara de assustada.  
  
Rei Vegeta: Vejo que à noite de vocês foi boa.  
  
Rei Vegetraken: Isso não é da sua conta.  
  
Rei Vegeta: Não foi para falar de sua vida pessoal que eu vim aqui.  
  
Rei Vegetraken: O que você quer?  
  
Rei Vegeta: Estou ordenando que você e a sua mulher deixem o planeta.  
  
Rei Vegetraken: Você está louco?  
  
Rei Vegeta: Eu sou o Rei oficial e você só vai me atrapalhar. Por isso, você tem no máximo 3 horas para ir embora daqui, você e sua esposa.  
  
Rei Vegetraken: Para onde nós vamos?  
  
Rei Vegeta: Se virem, a nave eu darei, o resto é com vocês.  
  
Rei Vegetraken: Pense no seu filho, irmão, não aceite a aliança com Freeza.  
  
Rei Vegeta: Isso é problema meu. Não se meta.  
  
Rei Vegetraken: É por esse motivo que você está me mandando embora do planeta, não é? Para eu não atrapalhar seus negócios com Freeza.  
  
Rei Vegeta: Exatamente.  
  
E assim meu irmão virou as costas e foi embora do meu quarto junto com seus guardas, me deixando a sós com minha esposa.  
  
Nistrakel: Vamos embora para onde?  
  
Rei Vegetraken: Ainda não sei, mas logo encontraremos um planeta para nós.  
  
Nistrakel: Confio em ti.  
  
Logo em seguida, começamos a arrumar nossas coisas e depois fomos até a nave que fora nos dada, e fomos embora do Planeta Vegeta. Vagamos por 3 meses a procura de um planeta para conquistarmos. Até que achamos o Planeta Pretex-lox, que foi muito fácil de conquistar, pois o povo era muito fraco. Logo assumimos o poder e começamos a governa-lo. Depois de 2 anos governando Pretex-lox, fiquei sabendo por um mercador que o Planeta Vegeta fora destruído por Freeza e meu irmão assassinado por ele.Passou-se 12 anos e finalmente minha esposa engravidou e deu a luz ao nosso único filho, que chamamos de Vegetrek. Fiquei sabendo também que meu sobrinho Vegeta estava vivo, e infelizmente trabalhando para aquele desgraçado do Freeza.  
  
_______________________Final Do Flash Back____________________________  
  
Passaram-se anos, e finalmente recebi a ótima notícia que Freeza estava morto. E que Vegeta estava morando no Planeta Terra.  
  
Nesse momento, Vegetrek entra na sala do trono e interrompe os pensamentos de seu pai.  
  
Vegetrek: Mandou me chamar pai?  
  
Rei Vegetraken: Sim, filho preciso te contar uma coisa.  
  
Vegetrek: O que pai?  
  
Rei Vegetraken: É sobre da onde eu vim.  
  
Vegetrek: Da onde?  
  
Rei Vegetraken: Eu nasci no Planeta Vegeta, um planeta que não existe mais. Eu era o irmão mais novo do Rei daquele lugar, e como nós dois não podíamos governar juntos por causa de nossas diferenças de idéias. Eu e sua mãe fomos expulsos de lá, e depois de vagarmos 3 meses pelo espaço encontramos esse planeta para governarmos.  
  
Vegetrek: O que você quer que eu faça?  
  
Rei Vegetraken: Quero que você procure o seu primo o príncipe Vegeta. Ele está morando no Planeta Terra.  
  
Vegetrek: E quando eu encontrar ele?  
  
Rei Vegetraken: Proponha uma aliança para vocês conquistarem planetas juntos.  
  
Vegetrek: E se ele não aceitar?  
  
Rei Vegetraken: Se vire, arrume uma forma de fazê-lo concordar.  
  
Vegetrek: Vou pensar num jeito, pois o senhor quer tanto.  
  
Rei Vegetraken: Isso mesmo, não me decepcione.  
  
Vegetrek: Quando eu posso partir em rumo ao Planeta Terra?  
  
Rei Vegetraken: Amanhã de manhã.  
  
Vegetrek: Então está combinado.  
  
Enquanto isso, no Planeta Terra. Na corporação cápsula.  
  
Vegeta estava na sala sentado no sofá esperando a sua filha chegar em casa, já era 1 hora da madrugada. Ele estava muito preocupado com Bra, pois ela estava namorando com Goten e isso o incomodava muito, não apenas por ser filho de Kakaroto, era também porque Goten era muito mulherengo. Esse namoro tinha que acabar, ele ia fazer sua filha se livrar daquele inútil. De repente Bra chega em casa.  
  
Vegeta: Bra, essa são horas de se chegar em casa?  
  
Bra: Eu já tenho 19 anos e já sei me cuidar papai, você deve confiar em mim, pois não vou fazer nenhuma besteira.  
  
Vegeta: Eu não sei não.  
  
Bra: Por quê você está tão brabo?  
  
Vegeta: Eu não estou gostando do seu namoro com o filho do Kakaroto, isso me deixa furioso.  
  
Bra: O nome dele é Goten e um dia você vai ter que aceitar o meu namoro com ele.  
  
Vegeta: Nunca aceitarei esse namoro ridículo.  
  
Bra: Eu e ele já estamos namorando há 5 meses.  
  
Vegeta: E daí?  
  
Bra: Eu confio nele.  
  
Vegeta: Mas devia não confiar num sujeito como ele, pois você somente irá sofrer.  
  
Bra: Por quê você está falando isso? Você sabe de alguma coisa?  
  
Vegeta: Estou lhe dizendo isso, porque eu te amo e não quero te ver sofrendo. E sei de muita coisa.  
  
Bra: Me fala o que está acontecendo.  
  
Vegeta: Pergunte para o teu irmão.  
  
Bra: Ele sabe de alguma coisa?  
  
Vegeta: Ele sabe de muita coisa, mas não te falou nada.  
  
Bra: Está bem, mas você também deveria falar o que sabe.  
  
Vegeta: Só posso dizer que Goten é um safado e não presta.  
  
Bra: Amanhã eu falo com Trunks, agora vou dormir.Boa noite pai.  
  
Vegeta: Boa noite.  
  
E assim, Bra vai para o seu quarto dormir, pois estava com sono e muito confusa também com tudo aquilo que seu pai tinha lhe dito. Passou-se alguns minutos e ela já estava deitada na cama, mas não conseguia dormir e então resolveu se levantar e ir até o quarto de Trunks, quando chega lá, Bra encontra seu irmão lendo uns papéis referentes a negócios da empresa. Ele ao sentir a presença dela para de ler.  
  
Trunks: O que você quer?  
  
Bra: Trunks, eu quero falar com você.  
  
Trunks: Você não pode esperar até amanhã?  
  
Bra: Não posso, pois não consigo dormir de tão preocupada que estou. Trunks você tem que me ajudar.  
  
Trunks: Então fale.  
  
Bra: O Goten está me traindo?  
  
Trunks: Você quer saber mesmo?  
  
Bra: Claro que quero.  
  
Continua.......................  
  
Nota: Será que Trunks vai contar tudo que sabe para a irmã? E qual vai ser a reação de Bra? 


	2. A Decepção

Capítulo 2: A Decepção.  
  
Trunks: É melhor você abrir o olho, o Goten é bem galinha.  
  
Bra: O que você sabe? Por favor, me diga.  
  
Trunks: Eu sei que ele está se encontrando com outra e que já faz um tempo que isso acontece.  
  
Bra: Por quê você não me contou antes?  
  
Trunks: Porque você não me perguntou nada.  
  
Bra: Com quem ele está me traindo?  
  
Trunks: Com a colega de trabalho dele.  
  
Bra: Eu quero que você descubra o horário do próximo encontro deles.  
  
Trunks: Está bem, eu vou descobrir, mas você não pode contar a ele que eu te falei.  
  
Bra: Trunks, você é meu irmão e não irmão dele, você tem que me ajudar.  
  
Trunks: Está bem, amanhã eu vou falar com ele, e depois te digo onde vai ser o encontro.  
  
Bra: Muito obrigado.  
  
Nesse momento, Bra vai para o seu quarto bastante magoada, e quando chega lá, deita na cama e começa a chorar bastante e a pensar.  
  
Como fui burra em acreditar que ele me amava. Sempre fiz tudo que me pedia, e o que recebi em troca? Uma punhalada no meu coração. Goten, o amor que sinto por você não vale nada pelo jeito. Amanhã Trunks vai saber onde vai ser o seu encontro, e você vai ser desmascarado. Goten, eu te odeio, por quê você teve que estragar tudo?  
  
Enquanto isso, no quarto de Trunks. Ele não conseguia mais se concentrar nos papéis da empresa e nem dormir, porque estava perdido em seus pensamentos, pois no dia seguinte ia ter que saber o próximo encontro de seu melhor amigo, que estava traindo sua irmã.  
  
No dia seguinte, Trunks vai até a casa de Goten.  
  
Trunks: Oi Goten.  
  
Goten: Oi Trunks.  
  
Trunks: Preciso falar com você.  
  
Goten: Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Bra?  
  
Trunks: Não aconteceu nada com ela, mas o motivo que me trouxe aqui foi minha irmã.  
  
Goten: Você parece nervoso, pode falar.  
  
Trunks: Cara, eu acho que você deveria parar de se encontrar com a Cilikiti.  
  
Goten: Mas por quê?  
  
Trunks: Eu gosto da minha irmã, e não quero que você a traia.  
  
Goten: Eu prometo para você que hoje às 3:00 da tarde vai ser o último dia que saio com a Cilikiti, pois acho que o negócio está começando a ficar sério.  
  
Trunks: Você vai se encontrar com ela aonde?  
  
Goten: Naquele shopping que fica perto do parque.  
  
Trunks: Sei onde é, mas agora mudando de assunto Goten, eu tenho que ir trabalhar já estou um pouco atrasado.  
  
Goten: Tchau e obrigado pela visita.  
  
Trunks: Tchau.  
  
E assim, Trunks volta para casa e conta tudo para Bra, que fica com raiva nos olhos.  
  
Nesse mesmo instante, no Planeta Pretex-lox. Rei Vegetraken acompanha seu filho até a base de lançamento da nave espacial, que se localizava na parte oeste do palácio real.  
  
Vegetrek: Pai, antes de partir preciso lhe pedir algo.  
  
Rei Vegetraken: Fale logo.  
  
Vegetrek: Se os sayadins eram tão frios e calculistas como a mamãe dizia, como seu irmão o deixou vivo e não te matou?  
  
Rei Vegetraken: Porque 6 meses antes dele me expulsar do planeta junto com tua mãe, eu o salvei a vida, pois um habitante de um dos planetas que estávamos dominando, o atacou de surpresa e ele não pode se defender foi ai que salvei a vida dele.  
  
Vegetrek: Então foi por isso que ele não te matou.  
  
Rei Vegetraken: Creio que sim.  
  
Vegetrek: Já estou indo pai, te vejo daqui alguns meses.  
  
Logo em seguida, Vegetrek entra em sua nave e parte em rumo ao Planeta Terra.  
  
Enquanto isso, na corporação cápsula. Bra já estava se arrumando para ir pegar Goten no flagra.  
  
Bra: O Goten é um safado traidor.  
  
Vegeta: Viu como eu disse que ele não prestava.  
  
Bra: Você disse, mas eu não quis acreditar.  
  
Vegeta: Quer que eu vá junto com você?  
  
Bra: Não precisa pai.  
  
Vegeta: Não fique triste filha, você merece um cara melhor que aquele verme.  
  
Bra: Isso é verdade.  
  
Vegeta: Eu só quero o melhor para você.  
  
Bra: Eu sei pai.  
  
E assim, passam-se algumas horas e finalmente Bra vai até o Shopping e quando chega lá, logo de chegada ela avista Goten e Cilikiti abraçados e se beijando. Nesse momento, Bra fica furiosa e se aproxima do casal que estava sentado em uma das mesas da sorveteria.  
  
Bra: Goten, seu desgraçado como ousa me trair?  
  
Nessa hora, Goten larga Cilikiti e tenta se explicar.  
  
Goten: Bra meu amor, eu posso explicar.  
  
Bra: Explicar o que?  
  
Goten: Ela não significa nada para mim, é só uma aventura.  
  
Bra: Você é um canalha.  
  
Goten: Bra, me perdoa.  
  
Bra: Pode ficar com ela, eu não quero mais você.  
  
Goten: Mas Bra.  
  
Bra: Me esquece!  
  
E assim, Bra dá as costas a Goten e vai embora para casa bastante magoada e decidida a esquecer o cara que amou muito um dia.  
  
Continua........................... 


	3. Vegetrek Chega ao Planeta Terra

(....) pensamentos dos personagens  
  
Capítulo 3: Vegetrek Chega ao Planeta Terra.  
  
Passam-se 3 meses e finalmente Vegetrek chega ao Planeta Terra e aterrissa a nave em uma ilha deserta. Nesse instante, Vegeta começa a sentir um ki muito poderoso, que chega quase a se igualar ao dele. E então, ele resolve ir até o local onde está essa pessoa.  
  
Bulma: Aonde você vai?  
  
Vegeta: Bulma, eu estou sentindo um ki estranho e poderoso.  
  
Bulma: Será que é algum inimigo?  
  
Vegeta: Não tenho certeza, mas pode ser.  
  
Bulma: Não vá sozinho até lá, convide o Trunks para ir junto contigo.  
  
Vegeta: Isso que eu iria fazer.  
  
Bulma: Assim eu fico mais tranqüila.  
  
Vegeta: O Trunks está em casa ou na empresa?  
  
Bulma: Está em casa, pois hoje é sábado e ele não trabalha.  
  
Vegeta: Bulma, eu perguntei isso a você porque nosso filho está escondendo o ki para não ser percebido por mim.  
  
Bulma: Eu acho que ele está fazendo isso para você não o chamar para treinar.  
  
Vegeta: Deu para perceber.  
  
Nesse momento, Vegeta vai até o quarto de Trunks. E ao chegar lá, ele encontra seu filho vendo um filme e comendo pipocas.  
  
Vegeta: Trunks, por quê você não foi hoje treinar comigo?  
  
Trunks: Porque eu estava muito cansado, pois trabalhei muito durante a semana.  
  
Vegeta: Mudando de assunto, não foi disso que vim falar com você.  
  
Trunks: Então, é sobre o que?  
  
Vegeta: Eu quero que você venha junto comigo.  
  
Trunks: Aonde?  
  
Vegeta: Você não está sentindo um ki muito poderoso, que não é de nenhum de nós?  
  
Trunks: Agora que você falou, estou sentindo sim.  
  
Vegeta: Vamos ver quem é o dono desse ki.  
  
Trunks: Vamos.  
  
E assim, Vegeta e Trunks se dirigem até uma das ilhas da região sul. E quando eles chegam nesse lugar, avistam um homem de cabelos marrões até a cintura e que possuía uma cauda. Nesse instante, eles descem e ficam cara a cara com o homem desconhecido.  
  
Vegeta: Você é um sayadin!! Isso me surpreende muito.  
  
Vegetrek: Sou um sayadin, mas como você sabe disso?  
  
Vegeta: Será que isso não é óbvio para você? De quem você é filho?  
  
Vegetrek: Quem é você?  
  
Vegeta: Eu sou Vegeta o príncipe dos sayadins. Você nunca ouviu falar de mim?  
  
Vegetrek: Então, você é meu primo.  
  
Vegeta: Primo? Não estou entendo nada do que você está falando.  
  
Vegetrek: Sim, o seu pai é irmão do meu pai.  
  
Vegeta: Seu pai é o Rei Vegetraken?  
  
Vegetrek: Sim, não me diga que você não se lembrava que tinha um tio.  
  
Vegeta: Claro que eu lembro seu verme. Meu pai sempre me falou que tinha um irmão inútil.  
  
Trunks: Pai, você tem um tio e um primo?  
  
Vegeta: Sim, é o que parece.  
  
Vegetrek: Você é filho do Vegeta?  
  
Trunks: Sou sim.  
  
Vegetrek: Vegeta, você tem outros filhos?  
  
Vegeta: Tenho mais uma filha, mas isso não lhe interessa.  
  
Vegetrek: Vegeta, você se casou com uma terráquea?  
  
Vegeta: Casei sim. Mudando de assunto, diga-me o que você veio fazer aqui no Planeta Terra?  
  
Vegetrek: Vim conhecer você e os outros sayadins que vivem aqui no planeta.  
  
Vegeta: Você veio para o Planeta Terra porque quis ou veio porque foi mandado por alguém?  
  
Vegetrek: No principio fui mandando pelo meu pai, mas agora estou também interessado em conhecer vocês.  
  
Vegeta: Seu pai ainda está vivo?  
  
Vegetrek: Está sim.  
  
Vegeta: Vamos até a minha casa (Lá eu poderei analisar ele melhor).  
  
Trunks: Você pode ficar lá até quando resolver voltar ao seu planeta.  
  
Vegetrek: Obrigado.  
  
Continua................  
  
Nota: Será que Vegeta acreditou em seu primo? 


	4. Confusões Avista

( .....) os pensamentos dos personagens ficam entre parênteses.  
  
Capítulo 4: Confusões Avista  
  
Nesse momento, Vegeta e Trunks levam Vegetrek até a corporação cápsula. Quando chegam lá encontram Bulma esperando por eles muito ansiosa. Ela ao ver o desconhecido de cara percebe que ele é um sayadin.  
  
Bulma: Vegeta, quem é esse sayadin? Posso saber?  
  
Vegeta: Ele é meu primo.  
  
Bulma: Eu não sabia que você tinha um primo, isso me surpreende, ele é um pouco parecido com você.  
  
Vegetrek: Você deve ser a esposa do meu primo.  
  
Bulma: Sou sim, mas me diga o que você veio fazer aqui no nosso planeta?  
  
Vegetrek: Só vim conhecer vocês.  
  
Vegeta: Bulma ligue para os filhos do Kakaroto e fale para eles virem para cá.  
  
Nesse instante, Bulma vai até a cozinha e liga para Goten e Gohan, que logo ficam sabendo de tudo que tinha ocorrido. Passam-se 15 minutos e finalmente eles chegam a corporação cápsula, ao entrarem na sala avistam o primo de Vegeta que estava sentado no sofá.  
  
Gohan: Nossa como você tem umas semelhanças físicas com o Vegeta, não duvido que seja mesmo o primo dele.  
  
Vegetrek: Posso saber quem são vocês?  
  
Goten: Nós somos filhos de um sayadin.  
  
Vegeta: Eles são filhos do Kakaroto aquele sayadin que falei para você.  
  
Vegetrek: Estou ligado.  
  
Goten: Você é casado?  
  
Vegetrek: Não, ainda não arranjei uma esposa. (Que pergunta mais estranha)  
  
Gohan: Você pretende ficar aqui por quanto tempo?  
  
Vegetrek: Infelizmente não sei, depende.  
  
Bulma: Você está com fome?  
  
Vegetrek: Estou morrendo de fome, já faz 10 horas que não como nada.  
  
Bulma: Então, eu vou lá na cozinha pegar uma comida para você.  
  
E assim, Bulma se dirige até a cozinha, onde começa a procurar uma comida boa, gostosa e que seja fácil de fazer, então ela vai até o freezer e pega duas lasanhas de carne e as coloca no forninho, depois de 30 minutos em fogo alto, ela retira a comida e a leva até onde Vegetrek está.  
  
Vegetrek: Muito obrigado. Parece que está muito gostoso.  
  
Bulma: De nada, quando precisar mais alguma coisa é só pedir.  
  
E então, Vegetrek começa a comer as lasanhas, ele leva 8 minutos para comê- las.  
  
Vegeta: Onde está a Bra?  
  
Bulma: Ela foi comprar algumas roupas no Shopping.  
  
Goten: Ela vai demorar? (Como estou com saudades dela)  
  
Bulma: Não sei, depende do que ela está procurando para comprar.  
  
Vegetrek: Vegeta, a Bra é sua filha?  
  
Vegeta: É sim, será que dá de você parar de me fazer essas perguntas? Já estou ficando com raiva disso.  
  
Vegetrek: Desculpa, não quero te chatear.  
  
De repente, Bra chega em casa cheia de sacolas e logo de cara percebe que tem uma pessoa diferente lá.  
  
Bra: Papai quem é ele? (Esse cara é lindo)  
  
Vegeta: Ele é meu primo e se chama Vegetrek.  
  
Vegetrek: Como você é bonita, fico muito feliz em te conhecer.  
  
Bra: Obrigado, você também é bonito.  
  
Vegetrek: Você tem algum namorado?  
  
Bra: Não tenho mais, pois ele não me valorizava.  
  
Goten: Vocês não estão vendo? Ele está dando em cima dela.  
  
Vegeta: Cala a boca!!! Seu idiota.  
  
Trunks: Calma Goten.  
  
Goten: Como vou ficar calmo? Se a sua irmã está aceitando as cantadas desse cara.  
  
Trunks: Você que é culpado dessa situação, se você tivesse sido mais fiel a ele com certeza isso não estaria acontecendo.  
  
Vegetrek: Você é a mulher mais bonita que já vi.  
  
Vegeta: Vamos mudar de assunto.  
  
Bulma: Venha comigo Vegetrek, vou te mostrar o quarto de hóspedes onde você vai ficar.  
  
Vegeta: Eu irei junto. (Não vou deixar a minha mulher sozinha com esse cara)  
  
Nesse momento, Vegetrek se retira da sala e acompanha Vegeta e Bulma até o quarto de hóspedes.  
  
Enquanto isso na sala.  
  
Goten: Bra, eu não estou gostando do jeito que você está tratando esse tal de Vegetrek.  
  
Bra: Eu o trato como eu quiser.  
  
Gohan: Parem de brigar!!!  
  
Trunks: Isso já está ficando chato demais.  
  
Goten: Bra, eu ainda te amo.  
  
Bra: Você quer que eu te perdoe? Apesar de você ter me traído?  
  
Goten: Sim, eu gostaria muito que você me desse uma chance.  
  
Bra: Me esquece Goten!  
  
Gohan: Vamos embora Goten, nós já tínhamos conversado sobre isso.  
  
Trunks: É melhor você ir embora com seu irmão, pois daqui a pouco a Bra vai começar a gritar mais alto e vai chamar a atenção do meu pai.  
  
Goten: Você está certo.  
  
E assim, Goten e Gohan vão embora para a casa deles, enquanto Bra e Trunks vão para a cozinha comer alguma coisa, pois toda aquela conversa deu uma fome neles.  
  
Continua.............................. 


	5. Vegetrek Conversa Com Vegeta

Capítulo 5: Vegetrek Conversa Com Vegeta  
  
No dia seguinte Vegetrek é acordado por Vegeta, que o convida para treinar na sala de gravidade. Nesse mesmo instante, Bra e Bulma estavam tomando o café da manhã na cozinha, enquanto Trunks já tinha ido trabalhar.  
  
Bra: Mamãe, o que o papai falou sobre o primo dele?  
  
Bulma: Ele me disse que está desconfiado das intenções de Vegetrek.  
  
Bra: Como assim?  
  
Bulma: O seu pai desconfia que Vegetrek veio a Terra com outras intenções.  
  
Bra: O primo do papai é tão bonito.  
  
Bulma: Você não deve se envolver com ele, pois seu pai não iria gostar.  
  
Bra: Mas ele é um sayadin puro.  
  
Bulma: Bra, você pelo jeito está interessada nele, isso me preocupa, tome cuidado.  
  
Bra: Mãe, eu tentarei não me envolver com ele, mas não prometo nada.  
  
Bulma: Eu espero que você tenha juízo nessa cabeça.  
  
Bra: Está bem.  
  
Enquanto isso na sala de gravidade. Vegeta estava usando uma de suas técnicas de luta contra seu primo que às vezes não conseguia se defender, pois usava técnicas muito inferiores. Com isso, Vegeta sempre conseguia o superar em velocidade e força. Para acabar logo com o treino que já durava 3 horas o príncipe dos sayadins dá um soco em seu primo que cai no chão.  
  
Vegetrek: Como você é forte Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: Isso eu sei, mas não posso dizer o mesmo de você.  
  
Vegetrek: Eu vim também para o Planeta Terra à procura de uma esposa, e pelo que vi aqui tem várias mulheres interessantes.  
  
Vegeta: Sério, você já encontrou sua futura esposa?  
  
Vegetrek: Quem sabe, isso vai depender dela.  
  
Vegeta: Pode ir parando com esse papo para boi dormir. Eu quero saber quais são as suas verdadeiras intenções?  
  
Vegetrek: Na realidade eu vim lhe propor uma aliança.  
  
Vegeta: Que aliança?  
  
Vegetrek: Uma aliança para nós conquistarmos planetas juntos.  
  
Vegeta: Quem que teve essa idéia?  
  
Vegetrek: Foi o meu pai.  
  
Vegeta: Eu não gostaria de fazer isso novamente.  
  
Vegetrek: Então, você não aceita?  
  
Vegeta: Não, e se é só isso que você veio fazer aqui na Terra pode ir embora.  
  
Vegetrek: Tenho outros interesses além desse aqui nesse planeta.  
  
Vegeta: Posso saber quais?  
  
Vegetrek: Arranjar uma esposa e treinar com você.  
  
Vegeta: Sei. (Pensa que me engana seu verme)  
  
E assim, se passa 1 mês e finalmente Vegetrek tem uma oportunidade de se aproximar de Bra, pois ela tinha ido sozinha para a casa de campo. Enquanto, Vegeta, Bulma e Trunks só iriam para lá no outro dia.  
  
Vegetrek: Agora eu vou me aproximar de Bra e ninguém vai me impedir, ela vai ser minha.  
  
Nesse momento, Vegetrek vai até o lugar onde ela está. Chegando lá, ele bate na porta e Bra logo vai atender. Ao fazer isso ela tem uma surpresa.  
  
Bra: O que você faz aqui?  
  
Vegetrek: Vim te ver.  
  
Bra: Pensei que você só vinha amanhã com meus pais e irmão.  
  
Vegetrek: Resolvi vir antes.  
  
Bra: Como você me encontrou aqui?  
  
Vegetrek: Foi através do seu Ki, eu posso senti-lo.  
  
Bra: Desculpe, eu tinha me esquecido que você também pode fazer isso.  
  
Vegetrek: Posso entrar?  
  
Bra: Sim.  
  
Continua........................  
  
Nota: O que vocês acham que vai acontecer? 


	6. O Que Acontecerá?

Capítulo 6: O Que acontecerá?  
  
Nesse instante, Vegetrek entra e começa a reparar na decoração da sala, mas isso não o interessa muito, pois seu interesse maior é Bra.  
  
Vegetrek: Você não tem medo de ficar aqui sozinha?  
  
Bra: Claro que não, que pergunta mais boba.  
  
Vegetrek: Posso passar a noite com você aqui na casa?  
  
Bra: Não sei se devo lhe deixar ficar aqui comigo, meu pai não iria aprovar.  
  
Vegetrek: Confie em mim, não vou te fazer mal.  
  
Bra: Está bem, pode ficar.  
  
Vegetrek: Que noite mais fria.  
  
Bra: Aqui nessa região sempre é frio quando anoitece.  
  
Vegetrek: Bra, eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa, mas não sei se você vai gostar.  
  
Bra: Fale logo!  
  
Vegetrek: Eu estou apaixonado por você.  
  
Bra: Vegetrek, eu gostei muito de saber que você está apaixonado por mim, pois também estou apaixonada por você.  
  
Vegetrek: Você é bonita e bem interessante. Quer ser minha esposa?  
  
Bra: Você é solteiro? (Eu acho que vou acabar fazendo besteira)  
  
Vegetrek: Sim, senão eu não estaria aqui me declarando para você e te pedindo em casamento.  
  
Bra: Vegetrek, mas a gente nem namorou ainda para ver se vai dar certo.  
  
Vegetrek: Não tem problema a gente namora.  
  
Bra: Eu não sei se meu pai vai aprovar o namoro, se fosse por mim poderíamos começar a namorar agora.  
  
Vegetrek: Amanhã eu falo com ele, não se preocupe.  
  
Bra: É bom mesmo, pois não quero confusão com meu pai.  
  
Vegetrek: Então podemos começar a namorar?  
  
Bra: Acho que podemos, mas como é o jeito de namorar lá no seu planeta?  
  
Vegetrek: Vou te mostrar agora, você vai gostar.  
  
Nesse momento, Vegetrek se aproxima e começa a beija-la bastante, Bra não resiste muito e se entrega aos beijos e caricias dele, ao ver que sua amada estava totalmente à vontade à pega nos braços e vai com ela até o quarto mais próximo. Chegando na cama Vegetrek rasga as roupas de Bra, que fica um pouco apavorada com a ação de seu amado, mas por pouco tempo, pois Vegetrek volta a ser carinhoso e atencioso. A noite foi longa para ambos que estavam ardendo de paixão um pelo outro. Na manhã seguinte, Trunks, Vegeta e Bulma chegam na casa de campo, ninguém sente o Ki de Vegetrek, pois ele o está escondendo.  
  
Bulma: Onde está a Bra? Que estranho ela não vir aqui nos receber.  
  
Vegeta: Vamos entrar e descobrir.  
  
E assim, Vegeta entra na casa e vai direto para o quarto de sua filha, ao abrir a porta ele tem uma grande surpresa, pois vê sua filha e Vegetrek na cama abraçados e cobertos somente com lençóis, as roupas estavam todas jogadas no chão. Com tudo isso Vegeta começa a ficar super furioso e quase se transforma em super sayadin.  
  
Vegeta: Seu verme desgraçado!!!  
  
Ao ouvir os gritos, Vegetrek e Bra acordam assustados.  
  
Bra: Papai!!  
  
Vegetrek: Vegeta, agora a sua filha é minha mulher segundo a tradição do meu planeta, você não pode fazer nada.  
  
Vegeta: Ela nunca será sua mulher, seu desgraçado.  
  
Bra: Me desculpa pai. *e começa a chorar bastante *  
  
Vegeta: Não chora Bra, você não tem culpa.  
  
Vegetrek: Vegeta, agora o que você vai fazer?  
  
Nesse momento, Vegetrek começa a se vestir.  
  
Continua...  
  
Nota: O que será que Vegeta vai fazer agora? O que vai acontecer com Vegetrek? Muito obrigado a todos os leitores que estão acompanhando essa história, até o próximo capítulo. 


	7. Vegeta Toma Uma Decisão

Capítulo 7: Vegeta Toma Uma Decisão  
  
Depois de dois minutos, Bulma e Trunks chegam até o quarto.  
  
Bulma: Bra!  
  
Trunks: Papai, o que você pensa em fazer? (Tomara que ele não faça nenhuma loucura).  
  
Vegeta: Logo você verá – o príncipe dos sayadins estava muito furioso com toda aquela situação – (Esse cretino vai se arrepender de ter nascido).  
  
Bulma: Por favor, não machuque a nossa filha – ela diz muito amedrontada, pois temia por sua filha.  
  
Vegeta: Claro que não vou machuca-lá, ela não tem culpa – Ele fala num tom muito ríspido.  
  
Quando acaba de falar com sua esposa, ele se aproxima num piscar de olhos de seu desafeto, que nem percebe sua aproximação. Então, Vegeta com um semblante cheio de raiva, joga Vegetrek para fora do quarto, quebrando a janela. Logo em seguida, em uma velocidade espetacular o príncipe dos sayadins pára bem próximo de seu primo, que se levantava do chão.  
  
Vegeta: Agora seu verme insignificante, você vai sentir minha ira.  
  
Nesse instante, sem dó e nem piedade, Vegeta lança um final flash em seu parente, o deixando todo machucado. Logo depois, não muito contente com o golpe que dera, o pai de Bra, dá uma seqüência de chutes e socos em Vegetrek. O rapaz sayadin estava em um estado lamentável, pois sai sangue de sua boca e nariz, além do mais ele estava também inconsciente. De repente o marido de Bulma começa a se posicionar para dar o golpe final para matar logo seu adversário, ao ver isso, Bra pula a janela já vestida e vai até onde seu pai se encontrava.  
  
Bra: Papai, não mate ele – Ela grita bem alto.  
  
Vegeta: Por que eu não deveria matá-lo? – Ele pergunta todo desconfiado.  
  
Bra: Porque eu gosto dele – Ela começa a chorar desesperada.  
  
Vegeta: Gosta? – (Mas que droga!).  
  
Bra: Sim – A moça soluça.  
  
Vegeta: Vou ser bonzinho com você verme – Ele sorri cinicamente e pega o seu primo pelo pescoço.  
  
Bra: O que você vai fazer papai? – A garota olha muito confusa para ambos.  
  
Vegeta: Acorde seu inútil e me escute muito bem – Ele dá umas bofetadas no rosto do primo, que o fazem acordar.  
  
Vegetrek: O que você quer? – O rapaz pergunta quase sem fôlego.  
  
Vegeta: Você tem duas horas para ir embora da terra – Ele larga seu primo, que cai no chão.  
  
Vegetrek: E se eu não ir? – O lindo sayadin começa a se levantar do chão com muita dificuldade.  
  
Vegeta: Se você não for embora, eu juro que te matarei, e ninguém vai me impedir desta vez – O príncipe cruza os braços e se afasta de seu parente.  
  
Vegetrek: Está bem, eu irei embora – (Bra, por favor, perdoe-me).  
  
Vegetrek estava bastante machucado e demorava muito para se locomover direito, mas mesmo assim conseguiu ir até a sua nave que estava na corporação cápsula, todos resolveram acompanhá-lo até lá. Antes de entrar na nave, o rapaz se despede de sua grande paixão, partindo em seguida para seu planeta. Depois de três horas de viagem, o moço começa a pensar muito sobre tudo.  
  
Vegetrek: (Bra, eu te amo, apesar de fazer pouco tempo que nos conhecemos. Estou tão triste por ter lhe deixado na terra. Eu juro que vou voltar para lhe buscar, o seu pai não vai me impedir, farei de tudo para ter você).  
  
Nesse mesmo momento na terra.  
  
Vegeta: Bra, não fique assim – (Odeio vê-la desse jeito, mas não tive alternativa, não podia deixar minha filha ficar com aquele aproveitador).  
  
Bra: Como você quer que eu me sinta?  
  
Vegeta: Tente entender, eu fiz isso para o seu bem.  
  
Bra: Sei – Ela faz cara de irritada e cruza os braços –(Fez por seu orgulho e não para o meu bem).  
  
Bulma: Confie na gente, Bra – A bela senhora senta no sofá e abraça sua caçula.  
  
Passam-se três meses, e a linda jovem de cabelos azuis estava dentro do seu quarto pensando.  
  
Bra: (Por que eu não fui embora junto contigo? Eu amo muito você, pena que só percebi agora. Será que você vai voltar? Será que vou lhe ver de novo? O meu pai não entende meus sentimentos por você. Ele ficou muito preocupado, quando eu disse que estava esperando um filho seu Vegetrek. Estou com medo do nosso filho não conhecer você. Minha esperança que um dia você volte, ainda não acabou, pois sei que voltará por nosso amor).  
  
De repente Bulma entrar no dormitório, e interrompe os pensamentos da meio- sayadin.  
  
Bulma: Filha, eu trouxe um lanche para você comer – A linda senhora coloca a bandeja no pequeno balcão localizado do lado da cama.  
  
Bra: Obrigada mãe, você é muito boa para mim – A moça tenta sorrir.  
  
Bulma: Por que você está pensativa? – Ela se aproxima e senta na cama.  
  
Bra: Eu estou pensando no bebê, e no Vegetrek também – Ao pronunciar o nome de seu amado, lágrimas caem de seus olhos.  
  
Bulma: Não fique triste, talvez ele volte.  
  
Bra: Mãe, eu sinto algo dentro do meu ser que me diz que ele vai voltar para mim.  
  
Bulma: Apesar do seu pai não o querer aqui?  
  
Bra: Mamãe, o papai vai ter que aceitar o meu amor pelo Vegetrek – Ela suspira.  
  
Bulma: Isso é verdade, quero que você saiba que tens o meu apoio.  
  
E assim, as duas se abraçam.  
  
Continua...................................  
  
Nota: Por favor, me desculpem pelo atraso desse capítulo, muito obrigado por lerem o meu fic.  
  



	8. O Reencontro

_**Capítulo 8:O Reencontro**_

Enquanto isso, Vegetrek finalmente aterrissava a nave em seu planeta natal, a poucos metros do palácio real que fora construído em estilo neoclássico. Ao desembarcar desta o príncipe suspirou aliviado, pois precisava da ajuda de seu pai para concretizar seu desejo de rever sua amada. Caminhou em largos passos, até cruzar os portões principais do reino que eram feitos de madeira maciça com pequenos dragões esculpidos. Adentrou na fortaleza e seguiu pelo longo corredor decorado com tapetes vermelhos bordados com fios de prata e com castiçais de ouro fixados nas paredes, como também quadros com pinturas da família real, aquele lugar era iluminado por lustres de diamante. Ligeiramente o rapaz entrou na sala do trono, que possuía tapetes azuis e vários lustres de diamante com pequenos detalhes feitos de rubis. No centro do salão estava o trono feito de ouro com almofadas verdes de cetim com babados azulados, com seu monarca sentado nele.

Rei Vegetraken : Filho! O que aconteceu? – Levantou-se e correu até seu herdeiro.

Vegetrek: Pai, isso não interessa agora e sim o que tenho a lhe dizer! – Gesticulou com as mãos.

Rei Vegetraken: Quero explicações, por acaso quem lhe fez isso foi meu sobrinho Vegeta? –Perguntou indignado.

Vegetrek: Foi ele sim, meu pai – Respondeu temeroso.

Rei Vegetraken: Por que ele fez isso? – Inquiriu desconfiado.

Vegetrek: Porque eu me envolvi com a filha dele, eu a amo tanto, papai – Desabafou.

Rei Vegetraken: Mas você é burro mesmo! Como que pôde fazer isso e colocar nosso plano por água abaixo, seu moleque irresponsável – Gritou furioso e deu um soco em seu filho.

Vegetrek: Não me arrependo do que fiz, quero que saiba que pretendo voltar lá e me casar com ela, mesmo que Vegeta cumpra sua promessa e me mate – Alterou a voz.

Rei Vegetraken: Cale a boca! Deixe-me pensar numa solução – (Talvez o plano não esteja totalmente perdido, com a união de nossas famílias, quem sabe, ele aceite a proposta).

Vegetrek: Aceita ir comigo até o planeta terra? – Suplicou.

Rei Vegetraken: Vamos, mas primeiro você precisa trocar essas roupas imundas e tomar um banho, enquanto isso, eu mando os meus soldados prepararem a nave rel para partimos o quanto mais rápido possível – (Farei meu sobrinho aceitar a minha proposta).

O príncipe ficou muito feliz com a resposta de seu patriarca, seguindo assim em direção aos seus aposentos, para tomar um longo banho de banheira e colocar uma roupa elegante.

Na manhã seguinte, o poderoso monarca e seu herdeiro partiram em direção ao planeta terra, porém com objetivos diferentes, enquanto um foi guiado pelo amor que sentia o outro tinha sido por sede de poder.

**Nesse mesmo momento, na corporação cápsula.**

Bra: Mamãe, ontem de noite, eu sonhei com Vegetrek, ele me disse que estava vindo me buscar – Sorriu sonhadora.

Bulma: Filha, você sabe muito bem o que vai acontecer se ele fizer isso, seu pai o matará.

Bra: Ele não vai matar o pai do meu bebê – Começou a chorar desesperada.

Bulma: Calma, tome seu chá antes que esfrie, você não pode ficar nervosa desse jeito.

Bra: Mãe, você deve me achar tola.

Bulma: Não coloque palavras na minha boca, saiba que lhe apoio – Abraçou sua herdeira.

De repente, o príncipe dos sayadins entrou na cozinha e presenciou a cena tocante.

Vegeta: Não me diga que está chorando de novo por causa daquele inútil? – (Já não sei o que faço).

Bra: Me dê Licença, não estou me sentindo bem, vou dormir um pouco – Levantou-se da cadeira e foi para seu dormitório, deixando seu pai falando sozinho.

Vegeta: O que deu nela? – Questionou sua esposa.

Bulma: Você sabe muito bem que ela está apaixonada por seu primo e ainda fica falando mal dele na frente dela, o queria que nossa garotinha fizesse. Por favor! Tente não falar mais disso na frente de Bra.

Vegeta: Não venha me disser o que tenho que fazer ou não – Retirou-se do local super irritado.

**Meses se passaram desde da partida dos dois soberanos de seu reino. **

Quando estes finalmente avistaram o lugar que tanto ansiavam, ficaram empolgados e imediatamente cruzaram a órbita da terra, indo pousar em uma ilha da região norte. Logo em seguida saíram da espaçonave.

Rei Vegetraken: Então é aqui que o filho do meu irmão mora! Interessante esse lugar – Falou impressionado.

Vegetrek: Vamos, vou lhe mostra aonde ele reside com sua família.

Enquanto isso, a princesa sayandin e sua mãe passavam pelo jardim florido que ficava atrás da mansão, conversavam animadas sobre diversas coisas. A garota já estava grávida de seis meses e parecia empolgada com a decisão da futura vovó de fazer uma pequena festa logo de noite, convidando somente suas amigas mais intimas.

Bra: Que ótima idéia – Sentaram-se em um banco de madeira que ficava debaixo de uma árvore

Bulma: Quero só ver a cara de seu pai quando souber que o bebê é um menino – Sorriu feliz.

Bra: Pena que o Vegetrek não esteja aqui para compartilhar dessa alegria comigo.

Bulma: Não fique triste, talvez um dia você volte a reencontrar ele.

Quando a dona da corporação cápsula acabou de pronunciar a última palavra, Vegetrek e seu genitor pousam bem atrás delas, deixando a milionária temerosa pelo estado em que sua filha se encontrava.

A princesa ao ver seu amado, quase desmaiou de tanta emoção que sentiu, lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos.

Bra: Meu amor, você voltou – Correu em direção a ele, o abraçando.

Vegetrek: Sim, e vejo que você tem uma surpresa para mim – Sussurrou emocionado ao passar a mão na barriga de sua amada.

Bra: Que bom que gostou, vai ser um menino – Beijou os lábios de seu companheiro.

Rei Vegetraken: Vou ser avô, que bom – (Agora meu sobrinho será forçado a aceitar).

De repente o momento de felicidade é interrompido por um furioso príncipe dos sayadins que saiu de sua sala de gravidade.

Vegeta: Quem é esse idiota que veio junto com você? – Exigiu uma resposta ameaçadoramente.

Vegetrek: Ele é irmão do seu pai.

Rei Vegetraken: Não se lembra de mim?

Vegeta: Não me lembro de fracassados, quero que vocês retirem-se daqui antes que eu seja obrigado a usar a força para expuls�-los – Rosnou.

Bra: Não papai, você não tem o direito de controlar a minha vida!

Vegeta: Se afaste dele, isso é uma ordem!

Bra: Por favor, papai, pense em seu neto!

Vegetrek: Eu faço de tudo para ficar com ela, eu até renuncio o meu trono – Gritou impaciente.

Rei Vegetraken: Não diga bobagens. Olha Vegeta, pense como nós seriamos poderosos, unindo as nossas forças para conquistarmos planetas – Explicou o nobre.

Vegeta: Vá embora, eu não faço mais isso!

Rei Vegetraken: Como queira, vejo que perdeu seu orgulho sayadin. Vamos embora filho.

Vegetrek: Vá sozinho, eu já decidi o que quero fazer da minha vida!

Vegeta: Vejo que você não depende desse insolente, que tem sua própria opinião, permito seu casamento com minha filha, sob a condição de nunca sair da terra e me obedecer.

Vegetrek: Eu aceito – Murmurou sobre o olhar reprovador de seu patriarca.

Depois dessa discussão o pai de Vegetrek, foi embora muito triste, pois além de perder o seu herdeiro, também o deserdou. Após três meses de convívio difícil entre sogro e genro, a paz finalmente reinou depois do nascimento do neto do príncipe da raça sayadin.

Vegeta: Eu vou treinar o meu neto, ele tem um Ki muito forte, para um bebê recém-nascido, imagine com cinco anos de idade, quando poderei trein�-lo.

Bra: Até lá veremos!

Vegetrek: O seu pai tem razão, ele tem que ser treinado para ser forte.

Bra: Está bem, mas primeiro deixem-o crescer mais – Amamentou se primogênito

Bulma: Saiam do quarto, Litrelenk e sua jovem mãe tem que descansar – Puxou os dois sayadins pela mão.

Os dois saíram contrariados do dormitório, e foram para sala discutir o futuro da nobre criança. Semanas se passaram e enfim Bra e seu amado se casaram em uma cerimônia bem simples, no qual somente os amigos mais íntimos foram. Depois disso o jovem casal fora morar em um apartamento dado por Trunks, e viveram felizes.

**Fim **

**Nota1:** Muito obrigado a todas as pessoas que acompanharam essa história e me desculpem pela demora em postar o final.

**Nota2:** Esse capítulo final não é o original que eu tinha escrito, pois o perdi e não encontrei mais. Então tive que escrever um novo final.


End file.
